


Paranoid? Probably.

by durmie_marcinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I AM SORRY, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Idiots in love being paranoid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durmie_marcinho/pseuds/durmie_marcinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matze is in Brazil. Erik isn't.</p>
<p>Erik is a bit worried Matze might be getting too much attention from someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid? Probably.

Erik watches as Matze heads the ball in to equalize the score. His heart is filled with happiness and pride. He sits on his couch watching everyone hug Matze and congratulate him on his goal. He wants to be there. He wants to be the one Matze runs to, to celebrate. 

He had seen photos from the training camp. He realises how Matze is getting a lot of attention from the guys. He had seen several of them cozying up to Matze, and he doesn’t like it one bit. Now, having to watch so many of them get touchy-feely with his man irritates him. A lot. 

An hour or so later, he finally gets hold of Matze on the phone. 

“Hey you! Congrats babe. I’m so proud of you.” 

“thanks Erik!” says Matze in an unusually formal tone.

“you alone?”

“no, Leon and Jules are here” replies Matze.

“oh yeah? Why are they in your room this late?” says Erik with a little annoyance in his voice.

“just hanging out. We were trying to decide what movie to watch.”

“isn’t it late? Shouldn’t you be in bed. Preferably your own. Alone. Asleep?” Erik does his best to sound annoyed at his boyfriend’s decision to hangout with teammates so late at night. 

“give me a second” Matze gets out of his bed and walks out to the balcony. “are you jealous?” Matze asks with a little chuckle.

“Oh I don’t know. Should I be? You have been spending quality time with some of them, especially Leon. Since when are you fraternizing with the enemy?”

“Enemy? We play for the same team, remember?” 

“Uh huh…” Erik says nonchalantly. “Then why is he making goo-goo eyes at you every chance he gets?”

“you are being ridiculous! And paranoid.” Matze says with a chuckle.

“oh yeah? Leon has nice long legs and a nice face.” Says Erik matter-of-factly. 

“stop it! His face isn’t as nice as yours babe. Although…he does have very nice legs”

“uh thanks?” Last thing Erik wants to hear is his man saying how nice some other guy’s legs are. “what about…what’s his name? Serge?” 

“Don’t worry, you are the only fake blond I have eyes for!” Matze says with a chuckle much to Erik’s annoyance. “Are you done being paranoid? Can we talk about us?”

“I’m not paranoid! I don’t want anyone to make a move on my man. That’s all!”

“you have nothing to worry about Erik. I love you and your stupid face.”

“I miss you. And I love you too. Have fun but be safe. Also behave!” 

“yeah you too! Don’t go cuddling Bürki like you did last time, ok?” 

“oh! I can’t promise you anything. He said he’d like to show me Switzerland. Mountains and all.”

“uh…what kind of Swiss mountains are we talking? You tell him that you don’t need to see any of his Swiss mountains since we have mountains in Germany too, which I will gladly show you!” 

“who’s the jealous, paranoid one now?”

“oh shush! Behave yourself Erik! And remember I love you. And that you are mine.” Matze blushes.

“20 more days babe. 20 more days…” 

20 days until his Matze comes back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing this ship, and the third fic ever. I'm so sorry if it sucks.  
> All grammar mistakes are mine. ;)  
> I don't know how long Matze will be away for. 20 days for the purpose of this fic. :)
> 
> [inspired by this pic](https://www.thesun.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/nintchdbpict000256766779.jpg?w=960)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction. Only place this happened is in my head. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Thoughts/feedback much appreciated.


End file.
